Cade K'moran
Darth Murdon, now known as Cade K'moran, is a Mandalorian warrior, Emperor of the Yuuzhan Vong Empire, and rouge Jedi. With the combined skills of Sith training, Mandalorian upbringing, and Yuuzhan Vong teachings, K'moran is a formidable warrior who has a lot of determination and expertise, along with fierce loyalty. History Sith Beginnings Growing up, Murdon never knew his parents. His Sith master took him as an infant and raised Murdon to be his apprentice. But, Murdon's master (whose name is never mentioned), was a cruel master, and sometimes would even forget that Murdon even existed. Every day of Murdon's early existence was a fight for survival. Finally, Murdon's master died of a heart attack. Murdon was finally free. He stole a ship and left his master's base for good. Drawing up random coordinates from the navicomputer, he fled. Murdon shut himself off from the Force, for to him, the Force was the cause of all his suffering. Mandalorian Upbringing Unfortunately, Murdon's ship crashed on the planet of Mandalore, out in the wilderness. He was only ten years old, lost, and confused. He wandered around the landscape for days, starved and tired. Before long, a band of fugitives tried to kidnap him, mistaking him for a Mando'a boy. Murdon was rescued by a group of Mandalorians, led by Vonor K'moran. Vonor figured out that Murdon was in all sense, an orphan, and asked him if Murdon would like to be adopted into his family. Murdon saw no other alternative, and agreed. Vonor gave him a real name: Cade K'moran. After a couple weeks, Cade began to warm up to his new family. Vonor had four other kids, three boys and a girl. He also had a wife, but she passed away. Cade became close to his sister, Teresa, and often the two caused trouble for their father. Cade was taught the Mandalorian culture, and clung to it. It gave him a purpose, and a sense of belonging. But he never told his family where he came from. He quickly became a formidable warrior, and went on many mercenary missions with his family. His skills only improved, and Cade soon forgot about his troubled past. Tragedy Strikes Years later, when Cade was sixteen, he was on a mission with his entire family on the Outer Rim. While they were on an unknown planet, they were attacked by pirates, and for unknown purposes. Despite how well they fought, the Mandalorians were simply outnumbered. The pirates murdered all of Cade's family, right before his eyes. Cade felt his anger flowing through him, and in his anger, he reopened himself to the Force, and used the dark side to brutally kill his foes, burning them from the inside out. After looking at the burned corpses around him, Cade finally grasped the full scope of his powers, and vowed to never use the dark side in such a way again. Cade tried to heal his father, who was still alive, but he failed, and his father died in his arms. Stealing a ship, Cade fled from the planet, and headed back to Mandalore. He spent a couple weeks there, and told his friends what happened. They tried to comfort him, but Cade was still to deeply hurt by his loss. He painted his armor gray, the color in Mandalorian for mourning a lost love. After weeks of coping, Cade decided he had to find out why his family was attacked. The search began. When he finally found the man who ordered the attack on his family, Cade slayed the man with the dark side. He came to the realization that he was becoming a monster, and had to train himself to either turn from the dark, or the Force entirely. A New Master By stealing an old Z-95 Headhunter, Cade was able to fly around in space, reaching through the Force, trying to find a teacher. He hoped that the Force would guide him. Eventually, he heard someone calling him through the Force, telling Cade to come to him. He obeyed, and ended up on a large asteroid, which housed a Jedi Master, Koran Gly. The Jedi urged Cade to allow him to teach him, and Cade reluctantly agreed. However, it wasn't too long until Cade realized that Gly was insane. The Jedi used both sides of the Force, and was obsessed with gaining more and more power. Gly had collected many holocrons over the years, but refused to use them, claiming that only he held the key to unlimited power. Cade realized that it would be best if the old man was put out of his misery. Despite Gly's best efforts, he was no match for Cade. After Gly's death, Cade began to learn from each holocron that the Jedi had collected, and it took him over a year to go through them all. During that time, Cade grew stronger, and he mastered both sides of the Force, light and dark, though he still considered himself more of a Sith. Cade learned many powers, including how to make himself disappear from the Force. He began thinking of himself as Darth Murdon again instead of Cade. Still, Murdon felt that something was missing in his life. Dark Era Murdon traveled all over the galaxy, wondering what he was going to do with his life. For a time, he joined up with a mercenary gang, doing various jobs. He considered it a waste of his talents though, and quit. Then, he began killing Jedi. Murdon always had distaste for Jedi, considering them weak and unable to understand the power of the dark side. When a Hutt discovered Murdon through the mercenary group, he hired him to assassinate a Jedi who was trying to put a stop to the Hutt's smuggling trade. Murdon accepted the job, hunted down and killed the Jedi. Killing the Jedi gave Murdon a strange sense of satisfaction. So much satisfaction, in fact, that he wanted to kill more. He never turned bloodthirsty, but every chance he got, he killed. The Jedi regarded him as a threat, and the Jedi Council sent a group of Jedi after Murdon, in hopes of stopping him. They didn't want to kill him, however, and agreed on using negotiations to try to stop the killer. The Jedi's hopes of diplomacy had failed. Murdon refused to listen to any of the Jedi, and began to fight them. The Jedi weren't expecting Murdon to be so powerful, and they didn't know that he could use the Force, since Murdon constantly hid in the Force. Before too long, all but one of the Jedi were dead. They engaged in a brawl, and even resorted to using kicks and punches. The Jedi grazed Murdon's face with his lightsaber, leaving a permanent scar. Their battle lasted for several minutes, and eventually, Murdon defeated the Jedi, and prepared to deal the killing blow. Right before Murdon's lightsaber reached the Jedi's neck, the Jedi warned Murdon that the dark side would consume him if he continued down this path. Murdon ignored the Jedi's warning, and killed him. Afterwards, though, Murdon began to realize that, despite his training, was still a monster, just like his old master, the very thing he didn't want to be. If he didn't stop soon, he would never be able to. In Exile Needing time to think, Murdon retreated to the planet of Dantooine, the old Jedi planet, in hopes of changing what he was becoming. He put himself into self-imposed exile, not wanting to be influenced by outside thoughts and opinions. While in the crystal caves on Dantooine, Murdon went through some sort of revelation, though no one knows for sure what exactly happened. Though he left Dantooine after that, he still remained in exile, hunting down pirates and slavers. The Jedi heard about this, and sent a Jedi Knight to see why the once Jedi-killer was now saving people. The Jedi, a Nautolean named Velsh Tyner, found Murdon on Nar Shaddaa, and questioned Murdon on what side of the Force he was on, hoping that Murdon had a change of heart and was willing to join the Jedi. Unfortunately for the Jedi, Murdon replied back that he wasn't, and would never be a Jedi. However, he did promise to never hunt and kill Jedi ever again, unless they directly interfered with his plans. Velsh saw that was as good as it was going to get with Murdon, and told the Jedi Council of what transpired. After the meeting, Murdon realized that he could never truly be in exile, and needed more teaching if he was ever going to fully rid himself of the dark side's control. So, he left Nar Shaddaa to explore the Outer Rim, in hopes of finding more holocrons, or a sane master. With Starkiller and the Empire Deciding to join a faction to help him along the path to knowledge, Murdon joined the legendary Darth Starkiller as his apprentice. During this time, Murdon learned many things, such as how to control fleets, asassination techniques, and self-control. Murdon learned many Sith skills, and his power with the Force grew. Murdon grew to love his apprenticeship, and viewed his master as a role model. After awhile, he parted with Starkiller on good terms, making one of his first real friends. Still not comfortable with being by himself and undoing his new gift of self-control, Murdon joined the Galactic Empire as the Exile's bodyguard. The Exile sent him on many missions, and Murdon became more and more skilled, and his time with the Empire stregthened his sense of loyalty. His master proved generous, giving Murdon the Kyrat dragon pearl that now helps power his lightsaber. He again parted with the Exile on good terms, making another friend. Finding the Yuuzhan Vong While exploring the Outer Rim, Murdon ran across a system that didn?t show up on his navicomputer. As he went closer to the nearest planet to investigate, he was shot down by an unknown force. He crashed onto the planet, unconscious, and immediately was taken into custody by the natives. When Murdon finally awoke, he realized that he had been kidnapped by a rebel Yuuzhan Vong force who were displeased with their Supreme Overlord, who had recently gotten power-hungry. That, along with the Yuuzhan Vong distrust that ran through the galaxy, the rebels were ready for a change. Murdon agreed to help the Yuuzhan Vong, and when the Supreme Overlord was finally overthrown, the rebels insisted on making Murdon their new leader. Murdon agreed, as long as every Yuuzhan Vong willingly agreed to serve him, to avoid another rebellion. Much to his surprise, every Yuuzhan Vong that didn't directly serve the Supreme Overlord pledged their loyalty to Murdon. Then, Murdon changed the Yuuzhan Vong's government into an Empire. Slowly, over a course of many years, the Yuuzhan Vong slowly turned away from blindly serving their gods and shaping and towards establishing a place for themselves in the galaxy, with Murdon proudly leading them. Though Murdon came out of exile, and through the help of the Yuuzhan Vong, learned to control his anger, he still considered himself an outcast, and is determined to find a place for himself as well in society. Family On a trip to his homeplanet of Mandalore, Cade ran across someone who looked strangely familiar to him. As it turns out, it was his sister, Teresa, who somehow survived the massacare that took the rest of his family years ago. Overjoyed that she was alive, Cade urged his sister to join the Republic, where she could be protected and best use her skills. Over time, Cade and Teresa became very close, and Cade again had a family. Sometime later, Cade ran across a young Mandalorian girl who was trying to learn more and more skills in order to survive her harsh life. Cade willingly trained her, and began to think of her as a sister. Cade adopted her into his family as his sister, and also urged her to join the Republic, where she serves as a Major in the Prudii Ak'aande. Rogue Jedi After awhile, Cade began to feel that he wasn't, in sense, a Sith anymore. His sense of compassion and kindness was unheard of amongst any Sith, and many of Jedi and Republic friends had made a lasting impression on him. The anger inside him was slowly melting away, revealing a kinder man than what he once was. Still unable to deal with the concept of being a Jedi, Cade took on the title of rouge Jedi, and began to openly fight for freedom, justice, and hope, while still utilizing the teachings of the Sith. This unusual conbination of light and dark brought about a new aspect of the Force for him, and finally gave him what he had been longing for a long time: peace. Personality and Traits Though Cade considers himself an outcast, he can be fiercely loyal, and once he pledges his loyalty to someone, it is unshakeable. Cade also can be described like most Mandalorians, a long memory, and a short fuse. Despite his title of Dark Lord of the Sith, Murdon fights for many ideals that the Jedi share, justice, peace, and freedom. Due to his past, Murdon at first views everyone as a possible enemy, but usually changes his opinion once he gets to know them. Family plays an imporant role in Cade's life. He is close to his sisters, Teresa and Kai, and hopes to one-day have a family as big as the one he once had. Powers and Abilities Though Cade is skilled in many Force powers, he is exceptionally skilled with Force lightning, being able to use it frequently with out tiring out. Cade can, at cetain times, even have lightning come around his lightsaber, but he rarely uses it, for it has little effect on skilled fighters and mainly is used to frighten weak-minded foes. Another rare gift that Murdon has is shatterpoint, a rare Force power that the famed Jedi Master Mace Windu had that allows him to see shatterpoints, or the weak point, in foes and conflicting situations. However, to search for a shatterpoint, Cade must use complete concentration, so he only uses it if its completly necessary. However, he sometimes will receive a shatterpoint "vision" without purposly searching for it, and Cade will easily take advantage of it. Armor and Weapons Murdon's lightsaber is very unique. Using rare crystals, his lightsaber can, if set to the right setting, overload another lightsaber. Along with the Force and his lightsaber, Murdon also uses an amphistaff, though rarely, which is always in place on his wrist. The Yuuzhan Vong only let Cade use his lightsaber because it is powered by a crystal, and organic mineral. Cade normally wears gray Mandalorian armor undereath a black cloak. Sometimes, he will were vonduum-crab armor when fighting major battles. Category:NPC Category:General Characters Category:Mandalorians Category:Inactive Characters